


Ultra Party dressed in blue

by rockntastic



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Fun, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockntastic/pseuds/rockntastic
Summary: Something happened back in ultra era...





	

**Author's Note:**

> is not grammar checked, sorry...

***

They were finishing rehearsing that evening. They should be doing it since noon, but Martin had a hangover and Andy was making jokes about it.

 

When he woke up that morning, he saw he was dressed with a blue dress, red lips and a lot of eyeliner. The only thing he could recall was Dave smiling very close to him and Andy laughing of him.

His mind was a complete mess. _What the hell happened?_ He remembered knocking at Dave’s door and then…well everything was so damn confused.

 

-          “Would you stop now? Is not funny anymore” – Martin was serious but a little blushed.

-          “Well I think it is…” Andy was laughing loud –

-          “…you always do that when you are drunk…”- Dave interrupted Andy; he didn’t want him to tell everything. – “

-           “I don’t do that anymore…” - Martin didn’t really remember what he was doing last night. – “I don’t even remember dressing in blue…”

 

Dave just nodded, passed his arm on Martin’s. He knew what happened, and he will never tell. _Martin was to drunk that’s why._ He thought. He will never tell him he saw him walk through the hall singing, dressed in a blue dress. He will never tell him he tried to kiss him at his room.

 

-          “Ok, you got me!!” Andy could stop laughing – “It was me! I saw you naked on the hall, took you and dressed you up with that dress and putted some make up…” He confessed. “And you did the rest!!”

-          Fucking idiot!” Martin got really angry. Dave was grabbing him so he couldn’t reach Andy. He was decided to give him a punch in his face.

-          “Relax Martin! You didn’t do anything, just woke up with a dress on…that’s all...” He lied.

-          “Yeah right!” Andy was being annoying.

-          “That’s it Andy…shut up for a second.” Dave said.

 

But suddenly Martin escaped Dave’s hands and was pushing Andy.

 

-          “You son of a bitch!” Martin’s anger became a mix of laughter and confusion. –“I was really worried!” He pushed him again.

-          “Well I just thought you needed a little help with…” Then Andy tripped with the microphone stand behind him, and fell of the stage.

 

 

***

At the Hospital, Dave and Martin were sitting next to Andy. It seems that Andy didn’t remember who he was or who they were. The doctor said this was temporally, nothing to worry about.

 

-          “Now what?” Dave asked Martin.

-          “I don’t really know…” Martin was staring at Andy, who was asleep. “I have some ideas though…” Martin turned to see Dave with a big grin.

-          “What the hell are you thinking?” Dave was worried but at the same time, he did want to help Martin to get even.

-          “Dave…” Martin expression changed suddenly “Did I do more than just sleep in a dress?”

 

Dave laughed and putted a hand on Martin’s shoulder, staring at his eyes.

 

-          “You won’t believe me if I say no…right?”

 

 

 

***

An hour later, they were back to the hospital with some special clothes for Andy. Martin dressed up with leather, and a lot of eyeliner, Dave just wearing a t-shirt and jeans, eyeliner and his nails, nothing unusual.

 

-          “You know what to do right?” Martin asked before they got into the room.

-          “Yes I know…but I won’t kiss him!” Dave laughed.

-          “Just do what I said…He must to believe it…” Martin got inside first

 

Andy was staring at the window, looking at a mirror at the same time.

 

-          “Hello Fletch!” Martin embraced him very tight.

-          “Hello…” Andy knew he saw him before, but he wasn’t sure what kind of friend he was.

-          “Hey big guy!” Dave did the same as Martin.

-          “Don’t worry Fletch, we’re going to take care of you” Martin gave him some clothe and asked him to dress up.

 

Andy’s face became white when he saw the leather trousers and the tight t-shirt he was going to wear. _Do I always wear **this**?_ Then, he took a look of his friends, watching Martins, curls and eyes. _I hope there’s a good explanation for this._

 

 

***

 

Back in the hotel, Dave and Martin told Andy about the band, and how everything happened, of course he leaved out the detail about what joke he made to Martin.

 

-          “Then…I play keyboards…you write the music and Dave sings…” Andy seemed calm but his eyes had more questions.

-          “That’s right...” Martin seated at the bed beside Dave and rested his arm on Dave’s leg.

-          “And you’ve been Martin’s best friend for more than 25 years…” Dave said.

-          “And why we dress like this?” Andy asked nervously pointing also at Martin’s shirt and Dave’s nails.

-          “Well…is obvious…do you really don’t remember?” Martin acted offended.

-          “Oh my god…Are we gays?” Andy screamed “It could explain a lot…” He said it looking his own clothes and Martin’s.

 

Martin grinned when saw Andy accepting it. Now he had him. Now he only needed…

 

-          “Are you two involved?!” Andy shouted “’Cause when I first saw you…”

-          “What?” Dave asked. Martin nudged him.

-          “Yes…” Martin grinned, grabbing Dave’s hand. “We didn’t want to tell you this so sudden…” Martin squeezed Dave’s hand when he tried to pull away.

-          “Oh my…I am a queer…” Andy muttered. He frowned, and kept silence for two seconds. - “Oh well…I think I got to learn this all over again…” Andy stud up, not wanting to face his friends. “Now if you excuse me…I feel tired” He needed to think about this slowly.

 

 

***

 

-          “Oh fuck Martin! Would you please let go my hand now?” Dave didn’t notice after they left Andy’s room that they were still holding hands.

-          “Sorry…” Martin did blush a little. He didn’t know why it felt so good to hold Dave’s hand.

-          “Is ok…” Dave whispered.

 

He could remember how Martin looked last night. _Funny and beautiful…_ Was the first thought when he opened the door. _What am I thinking?_ Of course when Martin asked for a good night kiss he didn’t give any. Just laughed and took him out of the room. He was drunk so it was not a serious petition. _But what if Martin was sober? What would you do?_ He asked to himself.

 

-          “I think is enough with the joke…” Dave said when he opened his room. “Don’t you think?”

-          “I don’t know….This is not enough.” Martin stayed outside Dave’s door.

 

Their eyes met for a second, and Martin recalled himself looking into Dave’s eyes and giving him a soft kiss in his cheek.

 

-          “Dave… tell me, what the hell I was doing last night…”

 

Dave couldn’t help to smile.

 

-          “Come on in then…”

 

 

***

Martin seemed embarrassed.

 

-          “You asked…” Dave muttered.

-          “I’m sure Andy asked me to do it…”

-          “Yeah…maybe…”

 

Their eyes met again.

 

“I think…we need to rest” Martin stud up and left.

 

***

 

They were having breakfast at Andy’s room, talking about the story of Depeche Mode and the music. Martin showed up first, after calling Dave telling him to meet there. He was afraid to knock at his door. And what it worries him the most is the memory of him wanting to kiss Dave.

 

 

-          “Guys…I’ve been thinking about it and…I don’t think I am gay” Andy announced.

 

 

Andy’s comment woke up Martin from his wandering.

 

 

-          “What?” Dave was drinking some coffee.

 

-          “Why not?” Martin asked. He didn’t know if he wanted to keep joking about this.

 

-          “I don’t feel the attraction …I don’t feel I want to…you know…” Andy seemed very sure about it. “Do I have…someone?”

 

 

 

Dave and Martin stared at him, and then each other.

 

 

-          “No…no really” Martin decided to make this interesting. ”We usually….do it…together…the three of us”

 

 

Dave spilled the coffee and restrained a smiled.

 

 

-          “We haven’t done this in a while though” Dave nudged Martin hard.

 

 

 

Martin nudged Dave back.

 

 

 

-          “Dave is so shy…so…we don’t talk about it very much…”

 

-          “Really…” Andy didn’t seem worried. “And how does this work?”

 

-          “You know…we...do it.” Dave took another bite of his watermelon.

 

-          “I don’t remember seeing you hugging, kissing or anything…” Andy crossed his arms.

 

-          “We didn’t want you to put you under pressure…its all” Dave said.

 

 

Martin sighted high. Dave just stared at Andy.

 

 

 

-          “Do you need some proves? Come here darling…” Martin said taking Dave by his neck

 

 

 

Before Dave could react, Martin was kissing him.

 

 

He dropped his plate when he tried to stop him, but instead of push he was pulling. Martin’s tongue felt soft, and he smelled sweet. Martin broke the kiss abruptly.

 

 

 

-          “There…we didn’t want to do it before because we didn’t want to scare you” Martin was calm, even smiling.

 

 

 

Dave just nodded looking at Martin and then Andy.

 

 

 

-          “Yeah…exactly.” Dave rested his hands on his tights tried to keep them still, he was shaking.

 

-           “Hmm…” Andy nodded. “sorry if I don’t believe you…but I don’t feel anything, maybe if you do some more…maybe I can remember being with you”

 

 

 

Martin thought that kissing Dave again was dangerous. _What if I like it?_ He saw Dave waiting for his response. Dave turned to him, his eyes bright and lusty. Dave took Martin’s chin with one hand and kissed him again. _I think I already liked it._ Martin thought closing his eyes.

 

 

 

Andy was watching, just staring, then stud up. When Dave and Martin looked at him, he was standing right in front of them.

 

 

 

-          “It feels good to watch you…I recall a weird desire of watching you kissing. Like if I was fantasying.” Andy was shocked.

 

 

 

Dave couldn’t believe that. Then he understood why he dressed Martin and pushed him to his room. He wanted to watch, he wanted to make this happened.

 

 

 

-          “You want us to…” Martin said unexpectedly.

 

-          “Shh…” Andy took his head and Dave’s and putted together.

 

 

 

They started kissing again.

 

 

 

-          “I’m starting to feel it…” Andy felt the desire arousing.

 

 

 

Dave was confused but most of all excited. He saw how Andy’s crotch was growing and how his eyes were full of lust. This made him crazy, and his hands went all over Martin, touching him through his pants feeling every inch of him.

 

 

 

Martin moaned. _I can feel it too…_ He thought. He took Dave’s shirt off and kissed his nipples softly.

 

 

 

-          “Yes…that looks good” Andy unzipped his pants.

 

 

 

Both were facing each other, kissing and touching, only wearing their pants. Dave was kissing Martin’s ear.

 

 

 

-          “Should we…keep doing…this? He whispered, wishing Martin to say yes.

 

-          “Only if you want it…” Martin painted.

 

-          ”oh god…I want it…” Dave slid his fingers through Martin’s waist belt.

 

 

 

They began to take their pants off. Andy was staring, jerking off slowly. He was just two steps from them. He decided to get much closer.

 

 

 

Martin felt Andy’s hand grabbing his hair. Dave felt Andy’s hand taking him by his chin. Both stared confused, in front of them was Andy’s shaft. He didn’t ask for any permission, he just introduced his cock on Martin’s mouth and then into Dave’s, moaning loud. He did this just a couple of times and then pulled away.

 

 

 

Martin didn’t expect this went that far, but he was enjoying this. Dave didn’t know if this was right but he wanted to fuck Martin as soon as possible.

 

 

 

He took Martin by his waist and pulled back on the bed, kissing him hard tasting Andy’s flavor in his mouth. This just made him wilder. Dave took Martin’s legs around his neck.

 

 

 

-          “I wish you were wearing your blue dress…” Dave moaned, almost ready to get inside of Martin.

 

 

 

-          “Blue dress?” Andy asked abruptly. “Martin in a blue dress?”

 

 

 

Suddenly everything came to Andy’s mind.

 

 

 

-          “Oh no…” Andy almost tripped with the chair when he realized where he was. “What is this?” He zipped his pants. His face was red.

 

 

 

Martin and Dave seemed to awake from the same dream. They stud up fast trying to get dress.

 

 

 

-          “This is embarrassing…” Andy was so ashamed of showing his little dirty secret. He left slamming the door.

 

-          “Err…I … we…” Dave was trying to speak.

 

 

 

Andy came back right away.

 

 

 

-          “I think YOU should leave…” Andy came in without looking at them.

 

-          “We’re going…we’re going…”Martin took everything in his hands and stepped outside along with Dave and another slam behind them.

 

 

 

Both were standing there, facing each other again.

 

 

 

-          “You and your big mouth…” Martin said laughing.

 

-          “Me? You were the one wearing that blue dress…” Dave started walking.

 

-          “Do you think he will talk to us again?” Martin followed him.

 

-          “If he wants to SEE us again…he will…” Dave grinned and stud in front of Martin’s door. - “So…where is that famous dress of yours?”

 

 

 

 


End file.
